


Allagan Prince

by CalicoCorgi



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: After care, Angst, Debt, Drugs, F/M, Fluff after bad stuff, Gang Bang, It Gets Better, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Size Difference, belittling, cross dress, first-time, non-con, shaming, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCorgi/pseuds/CalicoCorgi
Summary: My head cannon of my WoLxG’raha. In which G’raha Tia needs to pay off student loans, and finds himself in... a lot of trouble...Please note the warnings! There is graphic depictions of rape! Read with caution.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 17





	Allagan Prince

The cinders from the cackling fire, finally began dotting out. It had been another long night that they had spent talking and sharing stories. 

While they were both Miqo’te, the similarities ended there. Leora was a woman of few words, who was blessed by Light, and had almost unnatural abilities when it came to strength and courage. While she was adored by many, for this and her healing ability, it was rare people would actually talk with her. To most she was simply “The Warrior of Light.” 

G’raha Tia was an eccentric scholar, that dreamed of adventures, and exploring the depths of the Crystal Tower. He masked his shy nature by acting rashly, and strong headed. 

Leora was first to crack a yawn, as she pet her Carbuncle Opal. The aetherical being lay in her lap and let out a small content chirp. 

“We have another busy day ahead of us, and yet here we are again.” Leora said chuckling. Her long grey tail flicked back and forth, as she poured water over the remaining cinders. She noticed G’raha yawning as well, a sure sign that fatigue had won him over.

“Same time tomorrow then?” Leora smiled at him, and he was about mid nod when he jolted wide awake and replied “...Ah no. Tomorrow I am busy all night..” G’raha Tia stood up and grabbed his supply pack. “I’ll catch up with you in a few days.” And with that left to go to his tent. 

Leora was a bit confused by his sudden departure, but chalked it up to him being sleepy. Both of them had important roles, for the upcoming expedition of the Crystal Tower. His research had proved invaluable when she took on the Labyrinth, and soon it would be time to explore the ancient Allagan palace. 

Mor Dhona was cold this evening, so Leora pulled out an extra fur when she made her bed. The tents provided little warmth against the gloomy wind. Opal snuggled up to her, and they fell asleep. 

*******

G’raha Tia blinked, his mismatched eyes slowly coming into focus, and shuffled blankets as he awoke in his tent. He let out a long sigh, and opened the front flap, wearing a disgusted look on his face as he met the new morning. 

“Seven Hells, I’ve over slept again.” He cursed to himself, and began tossing odds and ends in his carry bag. The Miqo’te quickly scrawled on a parchment “Out today, sick. Gone to find medicine.” 

He quickly unlocked a paddock to a chest, and threw the contents of that into his bag as well. G’raha Tia’s ears flattened, and a crimson blush stained his checks. He gritted his teeth and cursed again as he locked the chest and grabbed his belongings. As he headed out the tent he stuck his note to the opening. 

“I won’t have to do this for much longer.” He thought to himself, almost a mantra he kept repeating it, as he tried to dart across the encampment unseen. Thankfully most people actively avoided him, and today he was exceptionally grateful for that. Except her. 

As he was looking over his shoulder, he ran flat into the Warrior of Light. So hard did he slam into her, and so taken aback he was, that he fell to the ground, landing on his butt, and dropping his back pack. 

“Ahhh oh my gosh, I’m so sorry G’raha Tia! I’m never watching where I go. Let me help you up.” Leora bent over to extend her hand, and noticed a sequin accented fabric had fallen from his bag. The beautiful blue sparkles caught the light and made it impossible not to see. 

G’raha Tia shook his shock away, and grabbed the fabric quickly as possible stuffing it in his back pack. He launched himself up with his back feet, and rudely pushed forward, roughly bumping Leora’s shoulder. “Watch where you’re going Warrior.” He called behind. He knew the words would sting her, it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn’t risk her finding out about this. 

He had to keep pushing forward, no matter the cost. Friends where nice in their fleeting moments, but no one had ever truly understood him. And why should they? He was content with his books, and history. After all that’s what all this was for anyway. Soon he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore, and maybe then he could try to make friends. Maybe she would forgive him then. 

He shook his head, and quickened his pace. Clutching his back pack his heels crunched the frozen ground outside the encampment. The city of Mor Dhona wasn’t far off, but he just wanted to be there already. On a happier expedition he might have sang to himself, but this was no vacation. He was here for one purpose only, and then it was back to books. 

When he finally made it to the city, he took up a seat in the small bar called The 7th Heaven. When the waitress came to take his order he almost jumped out of his seat, opting to send her off with only a water ordered. 

One glass quickly became two, which became five. It was growing dim and he was about to leave when a large hand pushed him back to his seat. A huge Roegadyn stood towering over him, with a crooked grin. 

“Aye lad, judging by your red hair, I gander you’re the “Allagan Prince?” The Roe looked down at G’raha Tia. The Miqo’te nodded, and the two of them left the bar. The Roe led G’raha to a small room in one of the upper levels. There he was pushed inside, and found four other Roegadyn men just as large as the one who he had first met. 

G’raha didn’t like this, and his eyes darted across the room. The only exit was barred by the first massive Roe he met, the largest among the group, still smiling that crooked smile. There where no windows, just a bed and a small room with a toilet. 

“Alright Allagan Prince, get ready. I assume you brought a change of clothes?” One of the Roe’s nudged him on impatiently waving a hand. 

G’raha grabbed his bag and started walking towards the bathroom when one Roegadyn put an arm up. G’raha’s head just barely reached over the massive mans middle. 

“And where are you going Little Prince? We want to see what we are paying for. You know, none of us have been with Royalty before.” He spoke, with a thick accent and laughed a loud heady laugh, mocking G’raha’s obvious discomfort. 

“Tsk..” G’raha Tia gritted his teeth, and began taking his layers off one by one. It was not done with pleasure, or any sort of acting. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. 

When he was wearing nothing, he reached for his bag, but was stopped again. 

“No, Prince. We want to admire you. Come here to your loyal subjects, and let us see all of you.” G’raha looked away with flushed cheeks. All of him lay out to witness. He had never been so embarrassed. 

“You just had to have a cat didn’t you?” One of the Roe’s rolled his eyes at the other by the door. 

“Cats are exotic, and different. Plus even for his stature, look at him. They should have made this one a Nuhn.” All five of the Roegadyns were looking G’raha Tia up and down. He was short for a male Miqo’te, but had a well trimmed physique. Muscles lined his body, and abs trailed down to a very large cock. Nodding and mumbling agreement, the initial one who made the complaint chimed in again. 

“Ah look, I figured it out. Look at his eyes.” The Roe grabbed G’raha’s face with hands as large as the Miqo’te’s head. One hand held his head still, clenching his jaw, the other pushed his hair aside. The man turned his head this way, and that as if inspecting a popopto to purchase. He knew if he moved, they would likely snap his neck. 

“You see there? Yeah, that’s why this one’s a Tia. See they don’t want that freakish red eye being bred on to others. He tries to cover it with his hair, but it’s so bright it may as well be glowing. It’s really no surprise this is the life he chose.” 

They all laughed, and G’raha was pushed on the bed. He was terrified. He wanted to run, to scream. Anything. But he froze and did as he was told. They wanted him to put his change of clothes on. So he did. 

His costume, as it where, consisted of a bright blue sequin thong, that left nothing to the imagination. On his chest he wore a shirt that ended at his midriff. It was lined with ruby red stones. Under any other circumstance the outfit would be beautiful, and may as well have been made for a Prince, and for his lover. 

“Ah, there’s our good Kitty Cat Prince.” The first Roe cooed at him. G’raha never quite got used to racial slurs, being called a cat was one of the most demeaning names you could call a Miqo’te. His ears twitched every time the word came out of his mouth. “Are you going to be good, and have this over with quickly? We promise not to take up to much of your valuable time.” He laughed and the others followed. 

He pinned G’raha, with his back down on the bed, and the Roegadyn unzipped his pants. He pulled out an enormous cock, that was just half hard. G’raha’s eyes widened and he began to kick. He realized then what was happening. 

“No...no! This isn’t what my contract is for! Please, I’ve never done this. I service my clients, that’s all.” G’raha yelled, with tears welling up in his eyes. 

All five Roegadyn burst out laughing. The one who had G’raha on his back replied “Service us? But you’re the Prince! We couldn’t dare have that, could we boys? Don’t worry your little heart Allagan Prince, we will take good care of you.” 

One Roe was on his knees behind G’raha on the bed and held his arms down, while the other two grabbed a leg each. The Miqo’te tried hard to kick and scream. The other free Roe tied a makeshift bit from a pillow case, and shoved it in his mouth. 

G’raha Tia was coming undone. He was scared like he had never been in his whole life. He was used to cruel words, and being the butt of jokes, but he had never imagined something like this to happen. He had never had any sort of penetrating sex before, only ever having dealt with oral. He had never even had a lover before. Only flings, and clients. If he survived this somehow, he would never have a lover. What would anyone think...what would she think...

He felt a cold wet sensation near his opening that jolted him from his frantic thoughts. The Roe was pouring a gel-like liquid onto him. He began to squirm and cry out muffled sobs. He looked up at the Roegadyn’s massive cock, which fully erect now, was as large as his torso. 

“You ready there Allagan Prince? This will be very tight, but don’t worry, I’m great with first timers.” His crooked grin grew even wider and he winked at G’raha Tia. 

G’raha felt pressure, and heat at his entrance. The Roegadyn’s tip was pressing against his hole. Soft at first, but then hard as it pushed past the entrance. Graha left out a muffled cry, and the men holding him down had to grip even harder. The Roe began pushing more into him. Each inch filling him with intense burning pain. The more he cried out, the more his insides twisted. 

“Oh hey look at that. You are one tight cat you know that?” He said in between panting. “Look you can see the bulge where my cock is” the Roe pressed down on the large bump, protruding from G’raha’s mid section. The Miqo’te jumped in pain. He was being toyed with. That’s all he was to these people was a toy to use and thrown away. 

His bit was covered in saliva and his tongue lollied out. Was he going to pass out? If he passed out he’d probably die. Maybe that was a welcome kindness at this point he thought. 

Another thrust brought him back to reality as he took even more of the massive cock. As it twitched so did G’raha. It felt like his whole body was being torn apart from the inside out. There was now a massive bulge protruding from his mid section, and he found it hard to draw in air. 

“Well, that’s the end of the line Little Prince. Now we can really start having fun.” The Roegadyn was fully inside G’raha. His whole body was going through spasms. The man withdrew a few inches, and slammed forward. He then pulled out even more, and slammed forward again. With each thrust he pounded quicker, harder, and faster. 

G’raha’s own body betrayed him, as even he grew hard. He didn’t understand what was happening, but was too frenzied to care. His makeshift bit was soaked, and his voice was beyond gone from screaming. He wondered in a fleeting moment if his vocal chords would scar. He’d never be a bard, if he couldn’t hold a tune. 

Finally the pounding stopped, and G’raha was filled with a warm liquid. Every bit of his insides where filled. The Roegadyn hunched forward, and pulled out of G’raha, spilling even more. 

“Hmm...pretty good there Little Prince.” The Roe’s breath was ragged. “I broke you in nicely I’d say huh? You ready for the rest of my friends now?” 

G’raha Tia didn’t think it was possible to be more scared than he already was. His heart was pounding so hard, and so loud that he couldn’t hear right. Surely he misunderstood what the Roe had said? 

“Hey, I think he’s gonna pass out there. He may need to be sedated. We can’t risk him passing out on us.” One of the men grabbed a bottle of liquid, took a dropper and shoved it into the Miqo’te’s mouth. “There we go, that should send you off to dream land soon. Shame you won’t be here for the whole show.” He patted G’raha on the cheek, in mock concern. 

“Okay you two are up then. You should be fine now, since his medication is kicking in.” The first Roe called two equally massive men up. They had been holding G’raha’s arms and legs down. The two pulled their pants down, and G’raha saw two huge cocks, both pressed up against him, before his whole world spun and he blacked out. 

**** 

Leora entered the city of Morh Dhona, with her carbuncle Opal at her heels. She was in need of some new healing salve, and the local specialist was renowned in the area. 

She also was here in hopes she might run into G’raha Tia. It had been almost two days, and no one had seen him. After their last exchange, she was sure something was a miss and she cursed herself for not going after him. 

Leora approached The Seventh Heaven bar, where she thought she had the best chance of finding someone who had seen him. She dug in her bag and pulled out a crudely drawn image in G’raha Tia’s likeness. She was no artist but she tried her best to at least get the important details included. 

Leora went up to a Lalafel bar tender, and asked if she had seen this man. She shook her head, and pointed towards a waitress. 

“Uhm excuse me Miss” Leora asked the other Miqo’te. “Have you seen this man?” The Miqo’te looked at the drawn picture and squinted. 

“Hmmm....oh yes! His eyes are unmistakable. He was in here yesterday. Nearly drained the water hole, and left with a big ole Roegadyn man.” She nodded to Leora and went back to her duties. 

Leora was even more confused. A Roegadyn man? She knew no other than Rambroes who was back at the encampment, and also unaware of G’raha’s whereabouts. Her ears fell flat, and her tail twitched with worry. 

She made her way outside the bar, and started towards the market when she heard a commotion, coming from one of the alleyways. 

“....Since you’re an Allagan Prince you won’t be wanting of Gil. It was all our pleasure to serve you M’Lord” 

There was loud laughing and Leora turned the corner and saw five men kick aside what looked like a crumpled bag. The men saw her and ran away. She wanted to give chase, but every fiber in her body told her to go to the mess of rags on the floor. 

When she got close she knelt down, and uncovered the blanket to find G’raha Tia barely alive, bloodied, bruised and breathing shallow. 

It wasn’t often the Warrior of Light was caught off guard, but she was taken a back only for a moment before instinct kicked in. With a rush of adrenaline Leora scooped up G’raha and began to run towards the edge of town. She was running so fast, she almost fell several times on snagged rocks. Opal trailed behind her at her heels, and chirped. 

When she reached the edge she whistles and a large cream colored chocobo appeared. 

“My dear Weebles, I need you to carry two. This is an emergency.” The chocobo let out a sharp Kweh, and laid down so she could mount, and still hold G’raha Tia. He was cradled in her arms, breathing raggedly. Opal hopped on behind her. “Now fly Weebles. As fast as you can take us back to camp.” And the chocobo sped away, kicking up frozen dirt in her wake. 

“Hang in there G’raha.” Leora cooed. “Don’t sleep, focus on me and my voice. We’re almost home.” She tried to remain calm, but her voice cracked as a tear fell down her cheek. She clutched him in her arms, and held him tightly close to her. 

G’raha lifted a hand to her cheek, to wipe away the fallen tear. He tried to move his lips, but nothing came out. 

“Save your strength G’raha. I see the encampment up ahead, we are almost there. I’ve got you now, everything will be okay I promise.” She shouldn’t have promised that, but she wanted to do everything she could to keep him awake and alert. 

As they made their way to the camp, Leora was extra grateful her tent was on the outskirts and private. Weebles bent down to let Leora off, and she still gripped G’raha and cradled him. He grabbed her shirt suddenly and whispered “Please...only you..” in a harsh, almost unintelligible whisper. 

Leora understood, and carried him straight away to her tent. She placed him gently on the stockpile of blankets and furs in the room, and started to undo the dirty blanket he was wrapped in. When she shed off the blanket she gasped, and put a hand over her mouth. 

G’raha Tia lay on his side, with a ripped top, and a blue thong that she recognized right away as the item that fell on the ground when they crossed paths earlier. He was badly bruised al over his body, and cuts and scraped lit up all over. 

Leora ran her hand over him, and found right away she was dealing with terrible, and traumatic injuries both outside, internally, and mentally. 

She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a vile of liquid. 

“Here G’raha, take this. It’ll help you with the pain and let you sleep comfortably while I work.” She put the vile to his lips and he drank it, but not without making a face. She wanted to laugh, that even despite all this he was fussing about her medication, but she had much work ahead of her. Leora had no time to feel any emotion, her healer instincts took full control, and she would be working for a long time. 

****

Opal came back early the next morning with a full back pack, and a letter in her mouth. Leora was in the middle of changing G’raha Tia’s bandages.He was still in a medicated sleep. 

Leora took the bag, and letter and patted the carbuncle thanking her for retrieving the items from his tent. She unraveled the letter and read 

“G’raha Tia- 

This letter serves as an official notice to lay claim to outstanding tuition fees owed to the Students of Baldesion. Henceforth your standing is revoked, and your status lifted until all sums are paid in full. “ 

Leora was fuming. It wouldn’t matter either way, but it’s obvious G’raha didn’t want to do what he was doing, and was trying to make extra Gil. She unpacked clean clothes from the bag Opal brought, and set them next to G’raha Tia, who was still sound asleep. 

“Opal, if he wakes please give him more medication, and give him this.” Leora handed her carbuncle a note explaining she was going out for a few bells, but would be back soon. Opal chirped in understanding, and Leora left with G’raha’s letter. 

Leora surveyed the encampment, many people nodded and smiled in her direction but she was in no mood for fake niceties. Her purple eyes finally found Rammbroes, and she marched up to him. 

“Ah Warrior! What brings you to me today?” He was a pleasant man, but Leora wasn’t here for idol chit chat. 

“Where can I find someone knowing of the Students of Baldesion? Is there anyone here?” Her tone was flat, and rushed. 

The giant Roegadyn scratched his head and replied “huh, funny you ask, there was someone poking around camp, looking for G’raha Tia. Seven Hells, where’s he gone anyway?” 

Leora clenched the paper, but replied “G’raha Tia is with me Rammbroes. He’s been deathly ill, and I’ve been caring for him. This is a matter of urgency, where did that person go?” 

Rammbroes eyes grew wide, he knew the Warrior was not one for jesting. He explained that an Elezen woman was looking for him, and should be still in the encampment. 

Leora thanked him, and headed off to find this woman. Towards the back of the settlement was a common area of sorts, and she found such a person marching the description Rammbroes has given her. 

Leora marched up to the tall Elezen and asked “Are you with the Students of Baldesion? Did you leave this note?” She held up the letter. The tall Elezen towered over Leora. Even for a Miqo’te woman, she was small in stature. 

The woman adjusted her glasses, and looked at the letter. She replied flatly “yes? Do you have business with us?” 

Leora pulled out a large sinched pouch from her bag. It rattled with the clinking sound of Gil. “I want to endorse G’raha Tia.” She stated loudly enough that the people around them gasped and stared. There were mummers in the crowd. 

The Elezen woman stared at Leora, and opened the pouch. She held up the Gil to inspect it. “You’re the Warrior of Light, are you not? And you want to endorse him? G’raha Tia does show promise, but his eccentric nature alienates the rest of his colleagues. Hmmm I wonder..” she trailed off. The woman pocketed the Gil, and shrugged. “Well it isn’t for me to say I suppose. But if the Warrior of Light is endorsing him, he will stay on and continue to study. Good day.” With that the woman took her leave, and Leora was aware of all the eyes on her. No matter, she had more pressing worries as she made her way back to her tent. 

As she entered her tent, Opal chirped a greeting. G’raha Tia still lay on his side, fast asleep. She gently sat next to him, and fussed with his hair idly. Leora let out a long sigh, she knew it would be a long road ahead for them. G’raha Tia had wounds that may never heal, far deeper cut than any surface gashes. She’d stay by his side, she wanted him to get better, and enjoy his studies. She thought maybe he could teach her things too. She liked the idea of “us.” 

***** 

It was years later for her, and hundreds of years later for him. Leora embraced G’raha Tia again, after returning to the First. Almost as if part of a ritual, she planted a kiss on his cheek, which now had a splash of crystal adorned on it. 

“I was in my studies earlier, when I came across an old bag.” G’raha said. “The Tower has its own ways of making things appear sometimes. I looked through it, and my heart jumped.” He opened the bag, and Leora was shocked to see it was her bag, from her adventuring days. 

“I...haven’t seen this in so long..I thought I had lost it.” Realizing what he found she was immediately concerned for his well being. 

“I had no idea all this time, it was you who paid off the debt. Finding this proof of payment and endorsement sealed it. I had..my suspicions, but I never had the courage to ask you. And then our time ended before I thought I would ever have the chance. I can’t thank you enough. For everything. You saved my life in more ways than one Leora.” He held her tight and tears fell from his eyes. She returned the hug, and nuzzled her face against his collar bone. 

“I do have...one question though..” he said smiling through tear stained eyes. “What is this..?” He held out and old parchment paper with a scrabbled drawing. Leora looked mortified. 

“It’s uhm.. that is to say..when I was looking for you..I thought a visual representation would be helpful..” she burried her head in his chest, and he laughed. It was such a beautiful sound. 

“It’s a wonderful representation, and I will treasure it til the end of my days.” G’raha Tia patted Leora, and spoke truthfully. “Please, you should draw more.” 

Leora lay entwined with him. They were lovers, but it was far beyond that at this point. Soul mates perhaps? She didn’t know the word to describe them, but it didn’t matter. They were together. 

“You know, something about the night I found you” Leora spoke, meeting his eyes to make sure it was okay to speak further. He nodded his encouragement. “I heard something about your attackers calling you an “Allagan Prince.” I think back on that, and wonder...if they could see you now. You are truly a Prince of Allag, G’raha Tia. There’s nothing you can’t do, and nothing you can’t overcome. I want to always be by your side. Let me be your knight, your sworn protector.” She leaned forward and kissed him. “Now and always.”

“Forever” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I find writing therapeutic, and I hope, despite the subject people can still enjoy it for what it is. I am still new at writing so please any crits or thoughts let me know! 
> 
> Also!! I only used Roegadyn because of size difference. I want to make it clear that I have nothing against them at all. I just like ...size difference a lot...


End file.
